


A Little Duller

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria knows that tone. That's not the tone of a guy who had a threesome. That's the tone of a dom who was very pleased with his subs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Duller

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this was to play with het kink where the woman is subbing, but I never finished it.
> 
> **Warning/Enticement:** Kink with a woman subbing for a man.

Victoria knows that tone. That's not the tone of a guy who had a threesome. That's the tone of a dom who was very pleased with his subs.

"Your turn, Victoria," Gabe says. "I've bet you've done some kinky shit. Whips and chains kind of stuff."

"Cuffs," she answers, totally deadpan, "and just one whip."

"Did you like it?" Gabe asks, like he thinks she's only playing along.

"I liked the cuffs and the Saint Andrew's Cross, but not the whip. I like my pain a little duller."

Gabe laughs and says, "Sure you did," but when Victoria cuts her eyes over to Nate, he's looking at her speculatively.

*

Nate sits down next to her the next day, when everyone else is sleeping or playing video games and they're both sober.

"Not easy to find someone to play with on the road," he says.

Victoria smiles at him, just a little sideways thing. "No."

"You interested?"

Victoria nods, then says, because doms always want the verbal confirmation, "Yes."

"You have a checklist, or do you need me to give you one?"

"I've got one." Victoria squeezes his arm. "Thanks."

Nate's checklist is pretty similar to hers. There are a few differences, but not enough that they can't play together.

*

The next time they have a hotel night, Nate says, "Tonight good for you?"

"Yeah. If you can escape the party."

"I will."

Victoria pleads exhaustion. She doesn't know what Nate does, but he shows up at her door sober not much later.

He asks for her safeword first, then says, "You can call me Nate or Sir. I'll call you whatever I want."

He waits for her to say, "Yes, Nate," then holds up the bag he's carrying. "I don't have much, just things I can improvise with."

"I can do better than that." Victoria points to the bag she's put out on the desk, and Nate goes to look through it.

"Impressive."

"Being the girl keeps you all out of some of my stuff."

Nate snorts, and turns around without taking anything out of the bag. "Take off your clothes," he says, evenly and expecting to be obeyed.

Victoria makes her living on a stage; she strips for him, putting all that effort into pleasing an audience of one. She can tell he knows what he's doing when all it gets her is a slightly amused smile.

"Put them on the chair."

After she does, he touches her for the first time. It's just his hand on her arm, but she can't help the shiver that goes through her.

Nate turns her and pushes her over the bed. He runs his hand down her back, over her ass, down her thighs. "Stay like that."

Victoria usually plays with people she has references for, but she's never had a play partner for very long. This is different. She trusts Nate in a way she doesn't trust strangers, even well-recommended ones. Her body trusts Nate. It means she can just sort of let it go when he leaves her there and starts moving around behind her. She doesn't need to know what he's doing.


End file.
